All Screwed Up
by gohan
Summary: This fic is being edited from it's original form. It's a BVGC18K story, full of romance and comedy, but will all of the highschool characters fall for the people we expect?
1. ChiChi's Madness

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ, or any of it's characters, unless I make some up, and if you don't like DBZ, bicker to Akira Toriyama, not me. You will have to read closely to follow this at times… considering how confusing it can get! I may make a chart though....

"Hey! Bulma! What are you doing talking to Vegeta! You know that rule thing we made! We all agreed..." said Chi-Chi.

"I know, I know, 'Not to talk to the boys unless we all approve of it'. I know! It's just that, ah gees! He looks so cute! Even if he does call me Woman. But he does it just so cute!" replied Bulma.

"Look, I'm fine about it, but we had better talk to 18 about it."

"Speaking of 18, look who she is talking to! Baldy!" exclaimed Bulma.

"Rrrr! Am I the only one who cares about the rules?"

"Look, Chi, we made those rules in junior high, were in high school now, we have to talk to boys!"

So they walked over to Krillin's locker where 18 was standing.

"Um, 18, could I have a word with you?" said Chi-Chi uncertainly.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Privately" she said, eyeing Krillin.

"Um, ok-ay…" she said walking away from Krillin.

"Do you know what you were doing back there?" said Chi-Chi menacingly.

" Yeah, talking to baldy. What's the problem?"

"You know, the RULES!!! We made them in junior high. We would not hang around, and or talk to the popular boys, which are Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Yamcha!"

"Look, and I think Bulma probably agrees with me on this, seeing what she thinks of veggie-head over there, that we should drop the rule! It's stupid! I just say damned with it!" said 18.

"Me too!" said Bulma enthusiastically.

"Well, I guess you guys don't care! I guess we just aren't meant to be friends!" she said loudly.

"Fine!" said 18.

"But Chi! Come on! A rule doesn't need to cost us a friendship!" said Bulma.

"Well, it just did!" and as she said that, she stormed off.

"Well, look at the bright side! We aren't tied on leashes about the rules anymore. Be happy for the freedom. Anyways, I'm gonna flirt with Krillin for once."

"Well, I guess now I can flirt with Vegeta more, but still! We have one rule that I hoped we would never break. We wouldn't lose our friendships over boys."

"Well, to late for that now. Cya later!" said 18.

Bulma went over and finished her conversation with Vegeta.

"What was all that about, woman?" asked Vegeta in his normal, pissed off sounding voice.

"Oh, Chi-Chi had this old rule, but it's gone now, even if it was at a pretty hard price."

"Well, as I was saying, that 18 woman and Krillin seem to be talking a lot lately. I saw them yesterday after school on the bleachers talking. And a few days ago they were at McDonalds together. It's really odd. I don't know what he would wantin that…" he said, mumbling the last part so she couldn't hear him.

"So that's where she was those times! Well, I guess she couldn't help it."

"Yeah, your probably right woman. What's up with that whore friend of yours, Bi-bi?"

"What's wrong with you? She's not a whore! You can ruin the nicest conversations! And her name is Chi-Chi! Get it right will you!"

"Gees, you sure are being a little bitch today!"

"I knew you were being just to polite!"

"Hey, can't a guy be nice once in a while?"

"hmph! I'm going to class!" she said storming off with her nose in the air.

( Alright. I will put the day in the periods where the flirting/arguing/fights go on. In other words, when two of the people we know are in the same class.)

First Period:  
Art-  
"Hey, Chi-Chi, could you pass the paint?"

"Sure" she snapped.

She slid the red paint across the table rather harshly.

"Wow, she looks so hot when she all angry like that." Said Goku dreamily.

Goku has had a major crush on Chi-Chi since junior high. But he knew about that stupid rule.

'Oh I just wish that Chi-Chi wasn't obsessed with her rules.' He thought to himself.

P.E.-

"Alright people! Today, considering we only have a few fit people in this room, we will be spending the whole day on the track." screamed gym teacher Macintyre.

"Hey Krillin! I'll race ya!" yelled Yamcha.

"Alright!" Krillin yelled back.

They raced at full speed around the track a few times until they ran out of breath, then they kept a steady jog side by side for the rest of the time.

"Hey, Yamcha, you'll never believe what I found out. I think that the girls droped that no talking to boys rule, because 18 was flirting with me this morning! I think I might ask her to go with me!"

"Woah! They dropped the rule?! Sweet! I like that Chi-Chi girl, but I think Goku likes her too though... I had better get to her first! But, good luck with 18!"

"Okay, in the locker rooms! The bell is gonna ring!" shouted the gym teacher as the two neared the school.

English-

"So Bulma, how did it go with veggie-head? Did he put any move on you or anything?" whispered 18 to Bulma.

"You won't believe it! He called Chi-Chi a whore! He was being really nice for a while too! I don't think it was worth losing my best friend just to talk to that bastard. Even if I do have a little crushin' on him."

"She really wasn't a friend if she had you tied on such a tight leash. Anyways, I hope Krillin asks me to go out with him."

"Well, good luck, but I say we pay attention before we get in detention or something. You know how she gets."

18 nodded. "Right"

Second Period:

US History-

There was much tension in the room. Bulma was glancing at Vegeta every few seconds, glaring at him, trying to make him feel guilty. But she had no idea what was going through his head. For what was going through his head would probably make her faint. Vegeta was thinking about how hot she looked when she was angry. But he regretted ever making fun of her best friend. He really like Bulma, but he just didn't know how to tell her. Chi-Chi was still kinda mad at Bulma, but she was even madder at herself for yelling and practically dumping her best friend. During the time Bulma was trying to make Vegeta feel guilty, she was looking over at Chi-Chi, trying to think of something to say to her to apologize.

"Hey, Chi" Bulma whispered over to Chi-Chi.

"What?" Chi Chi snapped back.

"Fine! If your going to be rude, I guess you don't want to talk!" Bulma said, rather hurt.

"Got that right!"

"hmph!" Bulma said to herself.

Math-  
In the middle of math class, Krillin was still trying to figure out how to ask out 18. He kept on looking over at Yamcha. He looked over once or twice to give him a reassuring smile. He took out his red pen and a piece of paper. He wrote:

'Hey 18, what's up? Hey, I really don't know what to say, so I just put it in note form. I really like you, and I was wondering if you would go out with me. Write me back your answer.  
Krillin'

He handed the letter over to 18. She opened it, read it, blushed, and wrote a reply. Krillin opened the reply. It read:

Well, how did you like chapter one? I hope so. Everything will fall soon into place!!! (CLIFFHANGER) I have like two or three chapters saved and ready to upload, but only once a week!(CLIFFHANGER) I want lots of feedback.(CLIFFHANGER) Oh, and did I mention it was a cliffhanger? Lol.  
Gohan


	2. The Coming of the Couples

Hehe, mean cliffy eh? Good, hope you liked it. Here is chapter 2!!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, sadly, but if anyone has it for sale for under 30 bucks, I would be glad to buy it!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Coming of the Couples  
  
Dear Krillin,  
Hey, I would be glad to go out with you. But hey doofus, you forgot to tell me when and where. Anyways, talk to me after class!!! I don't wanna get in trouble. Later  
18  
Krillin's jaw dropped. 'Whoa! She said yes! Wow!' he thought. He looked over at the anxious Yamcha. He gave him the thumbs up. "Great going man!" he whispered. "Thanks!" he whispered back. They walked out of class and 18 was waiting for him outside in the hallway. "Hey, 18! Um, how about on Friday night, um, say about 7:00, cause I hear that's when that night club, The Party Posse opens. Is that good?" "Sure." "Ok, cya!" said Krillin astonished she said ok that easily. He watched her walk away and put her thumb by her ear and her pinky by her mouth thumb thumb by ear. "Call me"   
  
Third Period:  
P.E.-  
"Hey, Bulma!" shouted the anxious Goku while slowing down so Bulma could catch up with him. (Remember, they have to run laps all day ) "Hey, what's up?" she said. "Whoa! Your talking to me!" "Yeah, we dropped the rule, so, what's up?" "Well, I know Chi-Chi is your best friend," "Former" she interrupted. "Whoa! What happened?" "Well, she was obsessed with the rules, and when we wanted to drop em', she said fine, but she dropped me and 18 as well. So, what about Chi-Chi?" "Ok, well, ya see, I really like her. And I mean really, and I was wondering what I could do to get her attention, to maybe get her to really like me." "Well, she likes chocolate, and a guy that can fight. I hear you are a pretty good fighter. Just buy her stuff" "So, I should go out and just buy her stuff?" "Yeah. No, wait! She might feel like your trying to move in on her too quickly. Um, just casually talk to her, and do that for a few days. Then ask her to a movie, and give her the stuff then. Or maybe give her the stuff before then...." Said Bulma, rather quickly. Goku sweat dropped. "Ok now, repeat that a little slower." "Errrr! Fine! Casually talk to her, and do that for a while, get to know her. Then ask her to a movie, and give her chocolate. That's all. I should only take you until Friday. Maybe you should ask her to that night club The Party Posse instead of a movie. She would probably like that better. Well, good luck!" and with that, Bulma ran ahead. Goku ran the rest of the time thinking about what to do.   
Computer-  
Vegeta sat at computer, mumbling curse words under his breath complaining about the 6 page report about the Cold War they had to look up on the internet and type. He decided he would forget about it and go to toughguy.com and check his mail. His inbox had mail from someone he had never heard of before. Crazy18baby@tokyocentral.com. 'huh, weird' he thought as he opened it. It read:  
"Hi! This is 18, and I know you have never talked to me. I am across the class room from you." He looked up from it and saw a girl he had seen around Bulma sitting at her computer. She looked up him and mouthed "read!". So he continued:  
"I am a friend of Bulma Briefs and Chi-Chi's. I am also Krillin's new girlfriend. I was wondering if you could tell me the things Krillin likes so I can know what to buy him. E-mail me back, 18" 'Gees, why doesn't she just ask him herself?' he thought to himself. 'oh well, better than looking up the Cold War. Sounds like a major snowball fight to me.' He wrote back:  
18, well, he likes to joke around, and he likes comedy movies. Not much else to say. But could you talk to me later and tell me about Bulma? If you could call me, that would be great. I am in the school directory. Vegeta  
18 opened the e-mail. 'Oooo, he must be crushin' on B-chan! Her name would be like, Bulma... Huh, what is Vegeta's last name?'  
Social Studies-  
Krillin did nothing but think about 18 all through Social Studies. What was he going to wear? What dance was going to be theirs? There was so much going through his mind it was unreal. Yamcha just sat at his oak desk and doodled stupid pictures of the teacher.  
  
Lunch-  
When third period let out, each and every student in the 10th grade rushed out towards the cafeteria. Bulma caught sight of Chi-Chi, but backed off when she saw her look at her. She saw 18 and Krillin walking hand in hand, laughing and joking around. She walked through the line, differently than usual. Usually either Chi-Chi or 18 would get all the drinks, she would get the food, and the other would pay. They all gave someone all the money in the beginning of the week. But instead she just got some meatloaf, corn, a carton of milk, and a cup of jell-o, and sat at their usual table. Chi-Chi sat in front of her, but they didn't say anything. Bulma looked over at 18, because she was sitting with Krillin, Goku, Yamcha, and Vegeta. They were all joking, laughing, and having a great time. She remembered just last Friday when she Bulma and 18 were like that. 'If only we had never made those stupid rules!' she thought angrily. At Krillin's table, he was just telling them, "Yeah me and 18 are together now." "Yeah, two peas in a pod!" joked Yamcha. "Yeah, way to go Krillin!" said Goku. "We dropped that gay rule we made in junior high that we wouldn't talk to any of you. Rather stupid really, but, hey, it's gone now. I just wish some of ya'll would hook up with B-Chan and Chi-Chi, then we could all sit together." Said 18. "Well, hey, I kinda like Chi-Chi! I talked to Bulma on what to do, and I hope that we are an item by like Friday! I'm gonna ask her to that club The Party Posse." "No way! I'm taking 18 there on Friday! We could meet there or something!" But when Yamcha heard that Goku was going for Chi-Chi, his heart dropped. He had it for Chi-Chi. But he didn't want to hurt Goku. He was his friend, plus he could get a good beat from him. For the rest of lunch Yamcha ate nothing. Back at Bulma's table, Bulma sat there picking at her food, with nothing much to say, considering that Chi-Chi wasn't talking to her. She heard the lunch bell ring and put her food in the trash. But during lunch Vegeta had been planning on how to ask Bulma out. When she threw it away, Vegeta approached her and started to say something.  
  
BWAHAHAHAH!! Mean cliffy eh? I hope you liked chapter 2. Remember, day one still isn't over yet, and it's only Monday!! I want lots of feedback. And I also want to know if I should make the chapters longer or shorter. Should I make the days shorter? Give me some advice! I write the fics for you! I write em' the way you want! Well, hope you liked it!  
Gohan  



	3. Vegeta's Maricle, Yamcha's Pain

Oh I love cliffhangers!! What is Vegeta going to say? What is Bulma going to say? What exactly did Bulma eat for lunch? (lol) Find out in this chapter!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer,   
Dragon Ball Z,  
Doesn't belong to me!!!  
Although, I wish I did,   
Dose anyone have it up for bid?  
  
  
"Uh, um, err, Bulma?" "Yeah?" "Um, this club, is uh, err open this Friday night, and, uh," "You want me to go with you?" "Uh, that, is uh, um, yeah" "Ok, sure!" she said, not feeling as confident as she sounded on the outside. After she said that, she walked away. She walked to her locker, astonished that Vegeta asked her out. She opened her locker and took out her books and went to Math.  
Fourth Period  
Math-  
Goku sat there, listening to the teacher, but not taking anything in, as with about anything, except for fighting, everything going through one ear out the other. On the other hand, Bulma was not only ignoring the teacher, but she was practically sleeping from boredom. When the teacher called on her, she jumped up and said "Three hundred twenty two square!" And to that, the class burst out laughing. "I was only going to ask you to be class monitor while I go to the bathroom." "oh, ok" said Bulma, very embarrassed. While she sat behind the desk, Goku went to the desk and said, " I'm going for it in between class changes" "Good luck" she replied.  
English-  
During most of English, Vegeta just sat there, thinking about Bulma, and Chi-Chi just sat there, feeling sorry for herself. Then she decided to write notes to both Bulma and 18, to apologize for what she had done. Each note was pretty much the same.  
  
Dear Bulma (18)  
  
I am very sorry about earlier today. The rules were stupid and gay,   
and you seem happier without them. If there is any way to make it   
up to you, I will. Cya later,  
  
Chi-Chi  
  
That should do the trick, she thought, slightly happier about herself.  
  
Art-  
Krillin, being the new boyfriend of 18, made a small, crude sculpture of 18, with a tattoo of a heart with his and her names in it, with an arrow through it, on her arm. Yamcha sat in his seat, thinking about Chi-Chi, rubbing clay in his face. He realized this once some girls started laughing at him. He immediately wiped it off. He blushed deeply. He gave the girls two thumbs up. They giggled, and returned to their work.  
  
Fifth Period  
Math-  
Chi-Chi sat at her desk, looking at a magazine, when the teacher called on her and said," Would you mind sharing what you are looking at with the rest of the class?" "Uh, no" she said, glad to hear the laughter of the class. "Well, we will see about that!" she said, astonished that Chi-Chi would say such a thing. But Chi-Chi was hiding something in the magazine that she had been hiding from everyone all of her life. It was something that a young boy had given her when she was only in first grade. I was a small piece of jewelry, a small pendent. The one that had given it to her was a good-hearted goof ball. The boy was Goku. They had been friends, in a way. They were in the same class, and hung out and all, but never really classified each other as friends. But he had given her the pendant for good luck because she was representing the school in the countywide spelling bee. She doesn't know why, but she has cherished this ever since she got it. And now it would be exposed, unless she didn't say what it was... Mrs. Daimou approached her desk and took the magazine and the pendant. She dropped the pendant back on to Chi-Chi's desk, and took the magazine and read the ad. Vegeta just sat there spaced out staring at the ceiling, and drooling all at the some time.   
Social Studies-  
"Hey, 18!" said Goku. "Yeah, what?" "Uh, why is your name 18?" "Uh, err, I really don't want to talk about it." She mumbled. "Well, ok" he said. Goku spent most of class making paper balls and shooting them in the wooden paper basket. 18 sat at her desk in a deep stupor most of the time.   
English-  
(The teacher gave this period a free time because they got the best test scores, so this will be the conversation between Yamcha and Krillin.)  
"So, are you gonna try and hit Bulma up for a Corvette capsule or something to pick up 18 in? I am sure she would give you one." Said Yamcha casually. "Well, I don't know, but you're the only one that doesn't have any plans to take someone out on Friday. In the hall 18 found out that Vegeta asked out Bulma, and they are going to the Party Posse on Friday too. You have to find some chick to ask out. You got you eyes on anyone yet?" "No, not really" he lied. "What about that Angela girl. She's pretty hot, and she is single."  
  
"I don't know Krillin, I really don't know her that well." "Well, get to know her!!! My gosh, you can't be that dull." "Well, alright she is in next period computer, so I'll get better acquainted" he said sarcastically. "Well, gosh, if I didn't like 18 some much I would go for her......"  
  
  
  
  
I know, short chapter, but had to start the title somewhere. If you think about it, All Screwed Up has a meaning. Put it with the little summary thing I wrote and think about it. Anyways, within the next three chapters, stuff will start to happen, gradually though...  
  
Gohan  



	4. What the ?

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Dragonballz, except for the (kinda of a) surprise character in this chapter.

Hey, what's sup? I am not going to make this chapter that long. Don't get mad or anything like that, but I have school. This chapter will skip a few days, with a little bit about what happened on those days. I know it has been a while since I have posted, but I have been working on this chapter, a few others, a new column for fanfiction.net, and another fanfic called _The Z Race. _You will find previews for the first 3 chapters in the column, and if you sign up, you may be lucky enough to get picked to be interviewed for the column. In the fic the Z race, you will help decide you wins, and some of the disasters that will happen to our friends. (Namely Yamcha) so enjoy the new chapter.

6th Period

Chi-Chi Vegeta 18

P.E.-

18 was running around the track when Vegeta ran towards her. "Woman," said Vegeta, "18," she corrected. "18, whatever, I have a question, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY E-MAIL ADDRESS!!!!!!" "Calm down. Bulma gave me this hook-up to attach to any computer that all you have to do is type in the name of the person who's e-mail you want to find and it comes." "How did you know my last name then?" "Well, how many Vegeta's could there be?" "Well, alright, but never e-mail me again! Understand?" "Yeah, alright, all right." So Vegeta ran off, and to 18's dismay, Chi-Chi approached her. She only said a few words. "You don't have to say anything, and I don't really expect you to, but just please read this" and she handed the note she had written to her. 18 took the note and slowed down to a walk and started to read it. Chi-Chi sped up to get ahead, afraid of what the reaction might be. 18 read the note, and sped up to talk to Chi-Chi. 18 said, " I really think that it was Bulma that you hurt more that me. If she forgives you, then I forgive you." "Well, alright, I guess" she said.

As everyone got their stuff, Goku saw Chi-Chi and approached her. He had a goal. And that goal was to ask Chi-Chi out on a date on Friday night to the Party Posse. "Chi-Chi, I have something to ask you." "And what is it?" she asked. "Uh, Will you go out with me?" "Uh, I really don't know." She said. "Well, if you do say yes, it will be at the Party Posse on Friday at seven." "Well, alright then. I see no harm in it." "Ok, I will pick you up then." "Ok. Cya around." "Ok, bye" and he walked off, happier than he had been in a while.

***Ok, This is where I skip a few days, because I know you all want to get to the really juicy stuff. This will end at the beginning of lunch on Friday. I will give you the info on the new girl, and the main stuff***

Next Day: First Period, Art

"Hey baby" said Chi-Chi as Goku walked in and sat beside her. "Hey girl. Miss me?" Goku asked her jokingly. "No, not at all" she answered sarcastically. They bent over and kissed. Amazing that transformation could happen over night. Or did it?

**Phone Call ((Between Goku and Chi-Chi))**

"Hello?" answered Chi-Chi as her phone rang. "Hey girl, wuzzup?" "Oh, hey Goku, how ya doing?" "Pretty good, pretty good. How bout' you?" said Goku."I'm doing alright. Hey there is something really important that I gotta tell you" "I have to tell you something too. Let me go first" "Ok, what is it Goku?" " Um, I really gotta come clean. I don' just really like you. I mean, it might be hard to believe, but I really think I love you." "Oh Goku! I feel the same way!!!! Remember when we were in first grade? You gave me that pendant?" "Yeah, what about it?" he replied. "I still have it. To this day. I think I have loved you ever since that day. But not the way I do now. Now it is deep Goku, deep." "Whoa, that was deep. I think this thing could really work out, I really really do." "So do I. Well, my mother is coming, so I had better go, cya tomorrow." "Yeah. Bye." He said slowly.*****

As they made their clay, they put them together, making clay hearts with their names on them, 'Goku and Chi-Chi together forever' "Catchy" said Goku slyly.Chi-Chi laughed.

2nd period Math

Yamcha went into Math feeling very down. He was the only one now without a girlfriend. He had also been thinking about what Krillin had said. "The new girl is pretty hot…." She was in this period with him. He saw her sitting with some other pretty girls, but her face stood out the most. "Wow," he thought, "she sure is hot, Krillin was right." He decided to go talk to her.

***Back Ground on the new girl***

The new girls name is Angela. She moved there from Texas, USA, so she is new to the whole country. She is very pretty, with long, blonde, straight hair, and light green eyes. That day she was wearing a light blue spaghetti-strap shirt, and short shorts. She has a real nice country accent and is very friendly. Oh yeah, and she has a dog named noodles. *****

"Hey, what's up?" he said to her. "Nothin' really. Howdy, what's yer name?" "Yamcha. How about yours?" "My name is Angela. There sure are a lot of cute boys here in this school." "And you might that be?" asked Yamcha puzzled. "You silly!" she exclaimed. "Well, I guess there is only one thing left to do" he said. "What's that" "Will you go out with me?" asked Yamcha boldly. "Sure, why not." "Sweet. Um, how about the Party Posse on Friday?" "Sure, pick me up at about sevenish?" "Ok."

*** This is the chapter. I am hopefully gonna update more frequently now, but I have had a lot of homework, and it has been hard to post. I WANT FEEDBACK!!!! I need some more feedback than what I have been getting. I wanna thank Princess Panchii, you're the best, for mentioning this fic on her new chapter. Well, you cane-mail me too @ [Joshman3456@aol.com][1] . Until next chapter!***

   [1]: mailto:Joshman3456@aol.com



	5. Saturday Night Live

Hey!! I know it's been such a long time since I have posted, so this chapter will be long hopefully in your opinion. Probably a page or two in Microsoft Word format. Thanks again Princess Panchii for mentioning All Screwed Up in your fic!! She writes the best fics, and is probably the best B/V AU writer in the whole entire universe!!!! ;)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters cept' Angela and any new characters that might show up in this chapter!! (hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge)  
  
Saturday night: ((ooooo!! The date night!!))  
  
As Bulma stepped out of the bath, soaking wet, towel around her waist, she heard her phone ring. "God damn it! It's probably Chi-Chi. Oh well, wonder what she has to say." She answered the phone and said, "Hello?" "Hey Bulma, it's me, Chi-Chi." "What do you want?" "Look, I'm really sorry about the other day. Did you get my note?" "Yeah, I did. I guess I shouldn't of ignored you all day, and the last few days. I'm sorry." "Well, it's my fault, I should be the one that's sorry. And I am. But I have a confession to make." "What is it?" asked Bulma curiously. "I have a boyfriend. I'm going out with Goku." "Really? Wow! That's great! I'm glad that you have come to your senses. And I know that you have heard that I am going with Veggie head." "Who hasn't?" said Chi-Chi happily, knowing that they were friends again. "Well, me and Vegeta are going to the Party Posse tonight." "No way! So are me and Goku! And I hear 18 and Krillin are going to be there too!" "It's Goku and I, not me and Goku. And it will be great! All of us hanging out!" "You just had to correct me, didn't you B-chan?" "Sure did!" said Bulma while laughing. "Well, hey lemme go so I can get ready for Vegeta, k?" "Ok, I need to get ready too, cya" "Yeah, bye Chi" and she hung up.  
  
Goku pulled in Chi-Chi's driveway, not knowing what to do next. He, being as stubborn as he is, decided to honk the horn. 'Beep! Beep!' and Chi-Chi looked out the window, saw him, and she went out. She was wearing a royal blue glittery top, and a black skirt below that, The had her hair combed all the way back, and pearl earrings. 'Wow, she looks gorgeous.' thought Goku. She hopped in, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and said, "You'll never believe what I am about to tell you" and she told him about Bulma and Vegeta, Krillin and 18, and everything else. By the time she was done, they were at the Party Posse. "Um, you'll never believe what I'm about to tell you." "What?" she asked. "I already knew all that." "Damn! I could of wasted my breath on something else!" "Hey, Chi, guess what." "What?"she asked curiously. "We gonna be havin' some fun tonight!" he said, giving her a hint about what's gonna happen. "Goku! Are you sure! On our first date?" "What? It's just making out!" "Ok, I thought you wanted to have sex or something!" She said, grabbing him playfully. "Ooh Chi-Chi!" he said jokingly. They walked in, and saw 18 and Krillin already dancing. They were grinding more than anyone else in there. "18! Krillin!" yelled Goku over the music. They stopped immediately, and walked over to Goku and Chi-Chi blushing deeply. "Hey guys, what's up?" said Krillin. "Nothing much. Have Bulma and Vegeta showed up yet?" asked Goku. "Naw, not yet" said Krillin. "Cool. Hey Chi, wanna dance?" said Goku. "Sure" replied Chi-Chi. "Well, what are you waiting for Krillin? Come on!" said 18 impatiently.   
  
As Chi-Chi, Goku, Krillin, and 18 were all dancing, Vegeta still hasn't picked up Bulma yet. He sat there, at the wheel of his Convertible, driving down Bulma's road. He saw the driveway to Capsule Corps. and drove up. He went to the door, straitened out his baggy jeans, and his Blind shirt and rang the doorbell. Bulma answered the door, and hugged him. "Ready to go handsome?" se asked. She was wearing a long, black dress, and had her hair down in a ponytail. "You bet I am" he replied. So they got in the Convertible and left. While they were on the road to the Party Posse, Bulma remembered something. "Remember in the 3rd grade, we were all in the same class? Me, you, Chi-Chi, Krillin, 18, Goku, and me and you were paired up together for the science project? We had to make those clothes hanger animal kingdom diagrams? We each put each other at the most primitive being? Remember? All the good times before the popular boys and the popular girls worlds came into play? Those really were the good times." "Yeah, they were." He said with the memories running through his head. They drove the rest of the way in silence, remembering the memories. When they got to the Party Posse, Vegeta and Bulma walked in hand-in-hand, and paid in. They saw Goku and the others and called them over. "Hey guys, what took you so long? Me and Goku have been here for around 45 minutes" said Chi-Chi. "Well Chi, when you're going on a date with Vegeta, you don't know what to expect." replied Bulma. "How would you know woman? This is the first time you have ever been on a date with me!" "Your so modest veggie head!" said Bulma. "Vegeta! You already have a pet name! Ruff ruff!" said Krillin jokingly.   
  
"Well, you know what they say about me. I'm just a likable guy" said Vegeta sarcastically. "Who say that? Your mom?" said Goku. "Yup! That's it!" said Vegeta, laughing. "Well, we better get back to dancing guys" said Chi-Chi. "Ok" Krillin, 18, and Goku agreed. "Vegeta, I gotta go to the bathroom first, be back out in a sec.  
  
"Ok" replied Vegeta. Vegeta went over to the bar and sat on a stool, and ordered a Pepsi and a Mr. Pibb. He turned around in his chair, watching everyone dance. As some more people entered the club, he heard a familiar voice. "So Angela, wanna start off by dancing, or get a few drinks first" said Yamcha. "Yamcha, over here!" yelled Vegeta. "Hey man! What're you doing here?" asked Yamcha. "Nothin' much. I brought Bulma here for our first date." "Nice goin' man! Hey, I have someone I want you to meet. Vegeta, this is my girlfriend Angela. Angela, this is Vegeta." "Sup?" asked Vegeta. "Nice to meet you" she said uncertainly. "Where you from? You have an accent" said Vegeta. "I came here from the United States of America. Texas" she replied, feeling a little more comfortable with Vegeta. "Cool. Is it nice over in the US?" he asked. "It's really hot where I come from. It's nice here. Nice and moderate" she said. "Angela, look, here comes Bulma, Vegeta's date for tonight" said Yamcha. "Hmm, Bulma? That name sounds familiar, other than what you told me, especially now that I can see her face." "Bulma sounds familiar? I thought in America you named people weird names, like Andrew, Quame, and Pratick." "Well, we do name people Andrew, but usually Pratick and Quame are named by parents of another country. But Bulma..." "Well?" asked Yamcha. Vegeta was just staring at them confused. "Bulma! Omigod! Bulma Briefs? Professor Briefs of Capsule Corporations daughter?" she said excitedly. "That's me" said Bulma as she walked up. "Hey Yamcha, who's your friend?" "Bulma, this is my new girlfriend Angela. She is new here, moved here from the US." "Really? Wow. Nice to meet you Angela" she said politely. "Howdy" she said, still stunned for some odd reason. "What's wrong?" asked Bulma curiously. "Nothing, except that you're Bulma Briefs, a total teen celebrity in America. You have been on the cover of Teen Weekly magazine a few times, and on TV" said Angela. "Hmm, that's weird. I have never known about being on TV. That really pisses me off, but I am kinda happy no know that I am a role model for the younger crowd" said Bulma happily. "The younger crowd? Naw, you're a role model for our age. The way you act, and think. You are extremely smart, you are beautiful, and above all, you got the best hair! Mine is only blonde" said Angela enthusiastically at first, but kinda sad at the end. "How do you get it to look that color?" asked Angela curiously. "What? You think I dye it? No way! It's this color naturally" said Bulma. "Um, look, I am sorry to but in" said Vegeta slightly irritated, "but I kinda wanna dance with my girl." "Ok, I'm sorry Vegeta" said Angela "You should be able to dance with her on your night out instead of me talk her to death." "Well, that would be nice" replied Vegeta. "Well, ok, duty calls" said Bulma to Angela in a jokingly way.   
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma saw Goku, Chi-Chi, 18, and Krillin dancing together. They were in a square, but dancing in couples rather than all together. Vegeta and Bulma went over to them and asked, "Can we join in?" "Sure, why not?" said Chi-Chi. So they all were dancing for about an hour straight. Meanwhile over with Angela and Yamcha...  
  
"I can't believe you know Bulma Briefs! She is only the coolest girl in the universe!" said Angela, still astounded that she got to talk to Bulma. "Well, once she gets a hold of the numbers of everyone and everything that exposed her to the public, she'll be raising hell! You don't wanna know how Bulma is when she's mad. Gosh is it scary." "Ha ha ha, very funny" said Angela, not believing that Bulma could ever loose her cool. "Well, you just wait, and you will see what happens" said Yamcha. Back over with Goku, Chi-Chi and the rest of the gang...  
  
"Gosh, I'm gettin' kinda tired" said 18. "Yeah, me too" said Chi-Chi. "Well, I guess we can take a break" said Vegeta. "Lets go how do I say this, 'refresh'" said Krillin. Vegeta and Goku laughed. "In other words, you gotta go to the bathroom?" asked Vegeta. "Yeah, in other words" replied Krillin, glad to hear the laugh of his friends. So while Goku, Krillin, and the others were refreshing the girls went to the bar to get some sodas. Bulma turned around in her seat watching everyone dancing. Just then a boy about her age walked up beside her and sat down. He had a white, nice shirt on, a black bowl hair cut, blue pants, and a leather belt on. He turned around and saw Bulma looking at her. "Hey, what's up?" asked the boy. "Um, nothing" she replied. He had a nice voice, not to deep, yet not to high, but in the middle. "What's your name?" he asked her. "Bulma. And yours?" she asked him. "Higo" he replied. "I saw you here earlier, and I meant to ask you if you wanted to dance"  
  
End of chapter 5!! Hey, what did you think? Tell me? E-mail me at Joshman3456@aol.com 


	6. Calm Down!

Authors Note: Hey! Um, I had a question... WHERE ARE ALL THE REVIEWS?? (says sadly :() I only got 2 reviews in the last fic! I wanna know what y'all think about it!! Well, I am gonna try and write this in a lil' different format. The paragraphs won't be colossal anymore. Oh, and Flying Pen, if you are reading this, I just have one thing to say about you're fic... It totally rules!! Never stop typing, Never stop posting! Well, what will Bulma say to Higo? What will Vegeta do to Higo if he finds out? What will Goku be eating for dinner?   
Find out in:  
Uh oh Higo, you're in trouble!!~ Kinda corny...  
  
"Um, I don't think I heard you correctly, could you repeat that?" asked Bulma, hoping she hadn't heard what she thought she heard. She heard Vegeta come back and sit back beside her.   
  
Higo repeated what he had said. "Would you like to dance?". Bulma was worried. "I still don't think I understand what you are saying" said Bulma, scared of what Vegeta would do. "Well, I think I heard what he said" said Vegeta menacingly.   
  
"Could you step outside with me for a second?" he asked Higo. "Um, sure. Why not." He replied, confused. "Vegeta! Please don't do anything really bad to him!" said Bulma, not knowing what he would do to him.   
  
Vegeta paused, and said, "Oh, he will just get what he deserves." Higo suddenly stopped. "What exactly are we going to do outside?" he asked curiously. "Well, we are just going to have a little talk. You seem like a reasonable guy" said Vegeta, loving the fear that he had heard in this guy's voice.  
  
"That's ok, I think I will go back and sit down..." squeaked, more than said Higo, as he turned around to go back. Vegeta quickly grabbed the back of this guys shirt and basically dragged him out. "What in the fuck do you think you're doing?" asked Higo, furiously. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get-" Higo stopped, angry at his words.  
  
"Oh, ok. If you want to be beat into bloody pulp, come on" said Vegeta, dragging him very fast, and every time Higo tried to get up, Vegeta would make him fall down again. He was infuriated that this, this nobody had had the nerve to ask his girl to dance.   
  
They got to the side of the building, where nobody could see them. He then had Higo pinned against the wall with one hand, and a fist balled up ready to punch him with the other hand. "Look, you little piece of shit. I don't you filthy rat ever to say a word to Bulma, unless she starts the conversation with you. Do. You. Under. Stand?"  
  
"Yes!" Higo squeaked. "And you asked to fight me, so here is your chance. I'll even give you the first swing" said Vegeta. Higo closed his eyes, and threw a punch, which missed Vegeta by a mile. Vegeta just laughed and upper-cutted the little guy in the stomach. He coughed up some spit, and was laying on the ground.  
  
Vegeta bent over him and smiled. Then he started pummeling his face and stomach with some pretty hard punches. When Vegeta was done a couple minutes, the unconscious body laying on the ground, Vegeta walked back into the building. Bulma was sitting there, watching everyone dance.   
  
Vegeta walked over to her and sat down beside her. Without even looking at her boyfriend, she asked, "What did you do to him?" "We discussed business" said Vegeta. "After that, he decided he needed to go home." "Ok Vegeta. Hey, wanna go dance? There's Yamcha and Angela. Let's go dance beside them. "Ok, let's go and get down and boogie!" said Vegeta, a whole change of attitude.   
  
"Hey Yamcha, you sure are, err, getting down!" said Vegeta. Yamcha and Angela were grinding. Angela blushed, and Yamcha just said, "Sure am! Getting way way down-" Vegeta and Bulma laughed. "I'll be right back" said Vegeta.   
  
He went to the DJ to request a slow song. He said, "Aight! Man, you must be some good boyfriend to do that for your girl! Damn, Backstreet boys! Okay.." Vegeta heard the song playing stop. He not only chose a slow song for Bulma, but he chose a song that would be good for what they would be doing after the slow song.   
  
(Ok y'all, I may be a guy, but this little section is a little sappy. I am writing it for all the girl readers. Guys, don't get mad at me! There will be a part for you later in this chapter.."  
As the slow song 'I Won't Ever Break Your Heart' started playing, Vegeta put his arms around her, and she put her arms around him. Near the end of the song, Vegeta grabbed her butt. "Vegeta!" she said surprised. "Oh, sorry, I thought you wouldn't mind" he replied. "Well, I don't do it again" she said slyly. Instead of getting him another hand full of ass, he pulled her away from him a little bit so that she could look into his eyes, and he could look into hers. "Vegeta?" "Yeah?" "I love you" she said. "I know you do. And I love you too." "Oh Vegeta!" she said, and they kissed. Vegeta for the first time, kissed someone he actually loved. They both loved it so much, they started kissing like there was no tomorrow. It was kinda like making out in a standing posture. When the song stopped, they stopped, and noticed that everyone was staring at them.   
  
"What are you looking at?" asked Vegeta, trying to, protect Bulma. (hmm, very un-Vegeta like...) As the next song started, everyone cheered. Vegeta smiled. The song 'Bump n' Grind' started to play. "Mm Vegeta, you are a feisty one!" said Bulma. So, I don't really think I need to explain what is going to happen, but I will anyways. Bulma and Vegeta and the other couples will, well, bump n' grind!  
  
Back with Chi Chi, Goku, 18, and Krillin. They were done dancing for a while, when Goku said, "Damn am I hungry!" "Goku! Your stomach is some kind of endless pit, isn't it?" cried Chi Chi. "Well, the fuller I am, the better I do!" said Goku. Krillin was about to say something, but then he paused for a minute. "Um, are you two gonna have sex?" "What the fuck Krillin? You know me better than that! No! We are just gonna.." but he stopped when Chi Chi slapped him on the head. "Um, Krillin, I don't think Chi Chi wants me to say anything more, so I won't. Sorry Chi"   
  
They headed back over to the bar, and sat down and ordered some food. Goku ordered 2 hamburgers, 3 cheeseburgers, 4 orders of large fries, and 3 chocolate milkshakes. (2 for him and 1 for Chi Chi.) Vegeta and Bulma were still bumping and grinding. When the song was over, Bulma and Vegeta went back to the bar with their friends. By that time, Yamcha and Angela had joined the others. Vegeta ordered the same meal as Goku, and as he ate he heard his name yelled. "Vegeta!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Higo, but not th nice boy Vegeta had bloodied. It was a mad Higo, with a gun pointed right a Vegeta's head. "My turn now bitch" said Higo.   
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I just looooove writing cliffhangers!!! Well, tell me what you think! R&R!!  
  
Excerpt from next chapter:  
  
"No Vegeta! Please don't die on me now!" 


	7. Winner Takes All

Author's Note: Hey guys! I am gonna try and update more often. Guys, (meaning boys) here is a really big part just for y'all. What is Higo gonna do with the gun? If something happens, how will Bulma take it? Find out in:  
  
Winner takes all  
  
Everyone looked at Higo, not knowing what was going on. Some people were screaming, and others were in shock. Higo just stood his ground, the gun still pointed at Vegeta.  
  
"Well well well, look who has the advantage now! All I did was talk to that mound of tit of a girlfriend of yours. In my opinion, she must be some kind of wench. That's exactly what she is" said Higo, laughing. "Look ya little bastard, drop the gun or prepare to die, but you probably will die anyways. Nobody calls my girl a wench!" said Vegeta furiously.   
  
Vegeta ran towards Higo, ready to beat the living shit out of him. "You're gonna die bitch!" yelled Vegeta. Vegeta didn't realize that his madness was blinding him. He was going so fast, and straight that he didn't have time to realize what had hit him. All he knew was that he had a quick, sharp pain in his forehead. It felt like a hot wire had hit his head. But it wa really his own carelessness.  
  
Higo simply stepped aside and when Vegeta came he slammed the butt of his gun into Vegeta's forehead. "Hmm, what an idiot. Come on ya big asshole! Come and get me! Vegeta was even, if possible, more furious than before. He was smarter than before though. He acted like he was running blindly again, but as Higo attempted to his him with his gun again, Vegeta ducked under, came from behind, and elbowed him in the back.  
  
Higo fell forward, spiting blood out of his mouth. Vegeta turned around, took the gun from Higo's hand and threw it across the room and said coldly, "I don't need this to kill you." Vegeta picked Higo by the scruff of his neck and threw him against the wall. (No, Goku and Vegeta aren't saiyans, they are just really really strong) He bent down, picked Higo up again, and threw him at table, breaking it. Then Vegeta just started pummeling him so hard and so fast it was a real site to see.   
  
Vegeta picked up the body and threw it over to the wall. He went over to give Bulma a big hug, and she said, "Vegeta! Are you al right baby?" "Yeah, I'm fine, but let me go to the bathroom and wipe my face off, ok?" "Ok" she replied.  
  
As he walked to the bathroom, everyone still there was staring, and started applauding. "What did I do?" he asked the people. "You probably saved quiet a few lives! Thanks man!" said a guy holding his girlfriends hands. Vegeta blushed, but also did his smirk. When he came out, he came out to what could be the last hour of his life.  
  
As he walked past Higo, he kicked his head, not knowing that it would wake him back up. He sat back down at the bar and finished his food in silence. "Bulma, wanna go back and dance?" he asked her. "Yeah, of course" she replied. When he got on the floor, there were only a few people dancing. Then the DJ said, "Hey, I would like to give a big thanks to Vegeta Vegeta for getting that guy down!  
  
Everybody clapped for him again, and he blushed. The gang was dancing for about another hour when they decided to leave. "Vegeta, I'm gonna go to the bathroom before we leave, so you go start the car, ok?" said Bulma to Vegeta. "Ok, sure" he said. He walked to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob when a gunshot pierced the air. Vegeta immediately fell to the ground. Higo was standing there, with the gun still pointed where he had been. Bulma heard it and ran out of the bathroom to see what had happened.   
  
She saw Vegeta lying there, bloodied, barely breathing. He had been shot in the right side of his chest, missing the heart. When Goku heard the gunshot, he immediately went over to Higo, and beat the living shit out of him, and took the gun away from Higo. Bulma kneed down beside Vegeta and just cried. She said, "Someone call an ambulance! Quick! And the police! And get that sick bastard outta here!" Higo was laid on the sidewalk outside of the Party Posse. "No Vegeta! Please don't die now!" screamed Bulma, crying. The ambulance and took Vegeta to the hospital. As the paramedics took him, they shook their heads.   
  
A week later  
  
Vegeta was in the Critical Care Unit of Tokyo General Hospital, and had not improved any. Bulma came to visit him everyday, and talked to him. She would tell him of things that had been happening at school, at her home, and would tell him everyday that Higo was in jail. She was scared all the time.   
  
Another week later  
  
We gather here to mourn for the loss of Vegeta Vegeta, and he will be missed. He was a handsome young man, and good to his girlfriend, and friends. He was killed by Higo Crute, (as that name was said, there were many boos and cursing outs), who was very, er, stupid, a stupid dumbass. (The ceremony was being given by Vegeta's uncle.). Everyone may walk along his coffin, and see his body one last time before he is buried in Holy Sacrament. Bulma was dressed in black, as well as Chi Chi, 18, Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha. They all payed their respects, and then left.  
  
It had changed all of their lives. Goku didn't talk to anyone, and whenever Chi Chi heard the words Vegeta, vegetable, are anything of the sort, she would break down crying. Bulma had been watching the news every night, hoping to see something about Higo's murder trial. One night she saw the result, and it made her faint. Higo had been voted not guilty. A few days later, she was on the couch watching the 8:00 news, and she heard a knock on the door, and moped to it. When she opened the door, she almost fainted.   
It was Higo. "Hello, nice evening, isn't it? Don't be rude, invite me in!" said Higo.  
  
  
  
Hmm, What a cliffhanger, eh? I know you all are booing me, but I will give you all an early Christmas present. Here is a clip from the next chapter:  
  
"Dragonballs, what the hell are those?" asked Bluma. "When all the balls are collected, you can summon the dragon Shenron and make any wish you desire" said the old lady. "Vegeta!" said Bulma. 


	8. Dragonballs

Authors Note: Hey, I know, I know! I know if I was there I would be getting pelted with rotten apples and oranges. You would be like, "BOO! YOU MADE VEGGIE-CHAN DIE! YOU SUCK!" But you are reading the great Gohan's work, (I wish I was great). I have a plan, and if you read the whole last chapter. You will have some kind of idea.   
Disclaimer: Read the first chapter  
  
For the next 2 months, none of them, Krillin, Goku, Yamcha, Bulma, Chi Chi, Angela. None of them really talked outside of their little group. Bulma really never talked at all. Her day was pretty plain. Get up in the morning, take a shower, go to school, do her work, go home, do more work, and go to bed. She never left her house unless going to school, and she was mostly in her room the whole time.   
  
She basically couldn't stand to live. She hated it. Her boyfriend had died, holding her hand…  
  
******FLASHBACK******  
  
"Oh Vegeta, I wish you would show some sign of getting better, I need you baby!" said Bulma, sitting beside his hospital bed, holding his hand. Vegeta's mother or father wasn't there, they hated Vegeta. They hate having to pay his hospital bill most of all. So they don't. Vegeta is lucky he was going out with one of the richest girls in all of Japan. Not even her best friend, Chi Chi knew that she was multi-billion dollar rich, she just thought she had maybe two million dollars.  
  
Bulma was paying for Vegeta, for his life. She never knew she loved him as much as she did. She never even knew that Vegeta loved her still as him body laid there, unable to talk, knowing he was dying. "Vegeta, I got an A on my test today! And I finished my story I wrote. I dedicated it to you" exclaimed Bulma.   
  
She sat and talked to him for another hour when she heard a loud ::BEEP!!:: and she almost fainted. She held on to Vegeta's hand even harder as the looked at his life-o-meter. The doctor and nurses came in and worked on him as much as possible, but there was no life to be found.  
  
******END OF FLASHBACK******  
  
As Bulma sat on her bed, crying, remembering about Vegeta, as always.  
  
  
It was 3 months and 13 days exactly after Vegeta's death. That day was also Bulma's birthday. She didn't have a lot of friends over like she usually did, she just went downstairs and got sang Happy Birthday. Her mother brought out a lighted cake and said, "Blow them out and make a wish!" in her usual high pitched voice.   
  
Bulma took a deep breath and thought, 'I wish I would find out a way to make Veggie-Chan to come back', and blew out the candles. She felt a strange air about her, and ate cake and went to her room. Right when she sat on her bed, she heard the phone ring. "Hello?" said Bulma's mother as she answered the phone. "Yes," said a crackly old voice on the other end, "is Bulma there?" "Sure, lemme get her!" said Mrs. Briefs cheerfully. "Oh Bulma, Bulma! Telephone!" "All right ma!" she said back.   
  
She picked up the phone, "Hello?" "Hello. I know what you desire more than anything, and I know how to give it to you. I live in the Redwood Mountains. You will know where to find me, the only house on the south-eastern side of the mountain. I have the key to getting your Vegeta back…" and the phone went dead. She immedaitly called Chi Chi and 18, who Goku and Krillin, who told Yamcha, who told Angela.   
  
They all decided to go together, to see exactly what the old lady was talking about. The walked along the mountain trail. Walking beside the trees, which were turning different colors because of the coming fall. They walked by deer, rabbits, and many other plants and animals. They then same upon a small little house, a log cabin. It wasn't that big, and it had an old lady sitting on the porch.   
  
"Welcome, welcome, I have been expecting you, all of you" said the old lady in an old crackly voice. "Wh- who are you?" asked Bulma in a quivering voice. "That is none of your concern right now. But I am sure you will find out soon enough. As I said on the phone, I know that you want Vegeta back more than anything. And I know how to give it to you." Said the old lady, in the same old crackly voice.   
  
"Well, get on with it! We don't even know who you are!" said Yamcha hurriedly as if he had other things to do. "Well, come in! Come in; make yourselves at home. You won't be here very long, I have some matters to deal with, but here we go!" she said happily. "Dragonballs. Dragonballs. There are six of them. They can help you get your wish. Any wish you want" said the old lady. "Dragonballs, what the hell are those?" asked Bulma. "when the balls are collected, you can summonthe dragon Shenron and make any wish you desire" said the old lady. "Vegeta!" Bulma cried.   
  
"I have one I can give you" said the old lady. "Well, lemme see it!" said Bulma. Yamcha, Goku and the others just sat back the whole time. They just let Bulma handle it. The old lady pulled from behind her a large, bright glowing orange orb. It had six stars on it. They were only a little darker than the orange color of the ball. She tool the ball from the old lady and turned it so that she could see the whole thing. the stars nevr moved from her sight.   
  
"How do I summon the dragon?"asked Bulma. "Collect all of the dragonballs, and I am sure you will understand from there" said the old lady. "Now leave, you have much work to do!" said the old lady.   
  
2 days later:  
  
"Damn it! I have allready tried seven billion strands! How can it not work.... wait a sec!" said Bulma, talking to herself, tryin to make a Dragonball Radar. It will only find 5 Dragonballs, and she is having trouble getting it to find six."Hell ya! Now I see, the 4 millionth strand needs to be 100001010000100100010001000100111010010010010001110010010010001, not 100001011100010100100110010000111010110010010001110010010010001! I 've got it!" So now begins the adventure of finding all of the dragonballs and bringing back Vegeta.   
  
  
Author's Note: So, how'd you like it? I will write a chapter a dragonball, and then only 1 or 2 chapters after she found all of the dragonballs and brings back Vegeta. R&R!  
  
~Gohan 


	9. These perils are getting kinda annoying

Author's Note: Hey, but gosh! It has been like, what, 2, 3 weeks since the last time I posted, but last time I posted like, 2, 3 chapters!! I am away from home right now, and gotta get this chapter up soon, so if the chapter is kinda short, it will be a 2 part chapter. :)  
Sorry bout' the delay! Thanks for all the reviews! And a lot of you have asked about when Higo appeared at Bulma's house, well, you should find out in like, 5 more chapters?! 4 more chapters?! 3 more chapters?! Sooner?!  
  
The perils are kinda Annoying....  
  
"We're getting closer to the drop off site, only about 5 more minutes" said the pilot of the small plane the Bulma, Chi-Chi and Goku were in. "I think the dragonball will only be a 7 mile walk according to the Dragonball Radar." said Bulma happily.   
  
"Well, after that we still have like, 4 more balls to collect." said Chi-Chi. "I know of 2 balls you can collect tonight: said Goku to Chi-Chi. She just rolled her eyes, and Bulma pretended that she hadn't heard.  
  
"Well, we need to remember that this isn't the best place to be walking on foot, even in a Jeep it isn't the best place to be. We gotta think about the Pterodactyls, Sabertooth Tigers, and the other creatures." said Bulma, a hint of fright in her voice.   
  
"Well, I'll protect all of you" said Goku smugly. They laughed. "We are about to land, please fasten your seat belts and put up you trays" said the pilot. "Just kidding, but put your seat belts on" laughed the pilot. They rolled their eyes at the corny joke.  
  
As they landed, shadows moved across the short landing stretch. The three got off, and immediately heard beeping from Bulma. "Well, the Dragon Radar is finally picking up the dragonball", stated Bulma "it's 250 degree north." "Well, lets get moving." said Goku.   
  
They walked through the woods with no trouble for about 3 miles.   
  
A shadow moved in front of them very swiftly, and out of site just as fast. They kept on, and the figure jumped in front of him again, but this time didn't move out of site. A soft growl came from out of the shape. They approached the figure more closely. A loud scream came from it as it charged at Chi-Chi.   
  
She moved out of the way so that the creature only ripped off the sleeve of her shirt. The creature faded into the woods. "Hey, you coward! This is war ya little bastard!" said Chi-Chi extremely loud. "Hey Chi, I'll have a war with you tonight." said Goku. "What?" asked Chi-Chi. "I'll lay down and you blow me up" he said. "Gosh Goku!" said Chi-Chi.   
  
They walked on, only for about 5 minutes until they heard a familiar growl. "All right, we're ready now punk!" said Chi-Chi. The creature rushed at them, and right through a light spot. It was a saber tooth. "oh, just a saber tooth, are you, well, take this!" screamed Chi-Chi. As it pounced at her she gave it a hard hit to the neck.  
  
A loud scream emerged from the Saber tooth tiger as it hit the ground with a thud. "That'll teach you to mess with me!" stated Chi Chi boldly. She smiled triumphantly, and started walking down the narrow path.   
  
Bulma and Goku just stood there shocked. Then they ran up and said in unison "Hey, wait up!"  
  
The deeper the walked into the forest, the darker, and the quieter it became. "Hey Chi Chi, I'm hungry" Goku complained. "Well, it is 2 o'clock B-chan" stated Chi Chi.   
  
"Well, all right" said Bulma. "Hey, Chi, use this capsule to clear us a spot, it's a new design me and daddy made. It ejects a large burst of air and clears a 10 square foot spot, so toss it and run!" exclaimed Bulma happily.  
  
"Is it dangerous if you are caught up in it?" asked Chi Chi. "Well, unless you can jump 6 feet in the air, yes, it's very dangerous" stated Bulma.  
  
'I can do this, I just knocked a saber tooth out. I can do it' thought Chi Chi. "1, 2" said Chi Chi, as she pushed in the top of the capsule, "3!" she shouted and threw it as far as she could, and ran. It cleared a perfect circle.   
  
Bulma pulled out another capsule, larger then the Spot-clearing capsule, and it had a blue stripe through the middle and the numbers 23 on it. "This is a picnic table, cloth, and some cooking equipment." said Bulma. She tossed it towards the outer edge and it made a soft bang and there appeared a foodless picnic setup.  
  
Chi Chi, I assume you have some sandwiches and your frying pan? I brought my mini cooler, also a new capsule. You put the food you want to be refrigerated in a pile, and throw the capsule on it and it will stay refrigerated for up to 20 days." said Bulma enthusiastically.   
  
She put the refrigerated food on the picnic table. There was some uncooked bacon, some lettuce, tomatoes, some fudge, and about 6 cokes. Chi Chi got her frying pan out of her pack, and took out the bread for sandwiches on the table.   
  
In about 15 more minutes, the food was ready, with a few frights that the saber tooth tiger was back, but that was only Goku's stomach growling.  
(hey, is this getting kinda boring? I hope not!)  
  
They had BLT's, chips, and some fudge for desert. Chi Chi had just finished her BLT when she heard growling. "Goku! You aren't full yet?" she said, sweatdropping. "Well Chi, that wasn't my stomach" said Goku.   
  
Chi Chi didn't even think, but she knew that the Saber tooth was bout to pounce right on her, and kill her. She did the only thing her instincts told her to do. She grabbed her frying pan and whacked the tiger right on the head before it could get her.   
  
The tiger fell again, unconscious, on the ground.   
(It probably getting kinda boring, so here is a little fun scene)  
  
Chi Chi let out a sigh of relief. "This guy is really getting annoying." "Um, Chi Chi, don't be relived quiet yet, looks like we've got company." said Bulma in a quivering voice.   
  
Behind Chi Chi and Goku 5 more tigers showed up, all growling at her. Chi Chi turned around, not liking the new scene at all. "Well Goku, ready to get them?" asked Chi Chi. "Oh ok, I guess" complained Goku.   
  
On of the tigers with a scar right down his eye pounced at Chi Chi. "Get the fuck away from me!" shouted Chi Chi as she landed a kick right at the tigers stomach, leaving it in a heaping pile.   
  
Goku's hands weren't empty either. He may have gotten 2 down already, but another was attacking him. He punched it up higher into the air, and then slammed it to the ground. Then he kicked it's head just hard enough to knock it out.  
  
"Uh, guys" said Bulma. "We are right on top of the Dragonball, according to the Dragon Radar." "What?" asked Chi Chi "we would be able to see it" "Well, obviously we can't, DUH!" said Goku giving one of his cheesy grins.   
  
"Wait, maybe one of the tigers ate it or something" said Bulma. "Yeah, right" said Chi Chi sarcastically. Just then they heard not a familiar growl, but a familiar voice. "Well, I see that you really want the dragonballs" said the familiar voice, the voice of the old lady.   
  
She walked out from the dark of the forest with a dragonball in her hand, this one with two stars on it. "I think you have earned it, so take it" said the old lady, tossing it to Goku. "Wait, what the heck is that!" said the old lady, pointing behind Goku and the others.   
  
They all turned around, but saw nothing. "Wha" said Bulma turning back around. "Where'd she go?" she asked the others. "I haven't any idea" said Chi Chi. "I don't either, but I am going to find out who she is" said Bulma.   
  
Bulma couldn't get to sleep, like the other restless nights. These nights she spent thinking most of all. Thinking about what she wanted to do with him when he came back.  
  
She thought about Juhaachi-gou, Chi Chi, Goku, Krillin, how much of a help they had been to her. But she also thought about Yamcha, and Angela, for they spent a lot of time together.  
  
She wanted to be them, with Vegeta. 'Oh Vegeta! I miss you so much!' she screamed in her head. She also thought about that mysterious old lady. She tried to figure out who she was, and if she had all the dragonballs, and if she was just playing with them. For her amusement.   
  
She sighed. "Well, I think that I'm gonna call Chi" she said to herself. She went to the phone and pressed the speed dial button with Chi Chi's number on it.   
  
"Hello?" asked a groggy voice at the other line. "Chi?" asked Bulma. "Wha chu callin' at 3 in the mornin' for?" she asked Bulma, still trying to wake up. "Well, it's not like it's unusual now, is it?" answered Bulma.  
  
"Wull, I guess we can tal" she said, trying to require her speech back. "Well, wuda ya wanna talk about?" asked Chi Chi, finally requiring her speech pattern back, fully awake.   
  
"Well, there is something I haven't told you, or anyone else" said Bulma uneasily. "Well, go on, go on" said Chi Chi, getting a bit interested. "And, well, err" said Bulma.  
  
"B-chan! You know you can tell me anything girl!" said Chi Chi anxiously. "And well, Higo showed up at the door" said Bulma. "And then?" asked Chi Chi, shocked.   
  
"CHI CHI!" roared the Ox King. "GET OFF THE PHONE NOW! IT'S 3:15 IN THE MORNING!" he roared. "Ok daddy, cya B-chan, tell me tomarrow" said Chi Chi as she hung up the phone.   
  
Authors Note: I think that this chapter sucked, personally. I may just skip a few dragonballs and get to the summoning of the dragon. Tell me what you think!! R&R!!  
  
~Gohan 


	10. The Truth About the old ladythe calling

Author's Note: Hey guys. Gosh, I have written this chapter like, 2 times, and every time it has gotten erased. I am getting so fuc*i*g mad! Damn! I could cus everyone out now! Like, hmm, well, enough with the sinning. I would actually like to thank some of the reviewers for once! I have a short list of some of the reviewers, and her is is:  
SSJprincess  
Kei  
Flying Pen  
Videl  
Um, I mean a very short list. Well, also, thanks to all of the other reviewers! Well, on with the fic! Oh yeah, ::Dodges rotten apples and bananas:: Goku and Vegeta are saiyans now, I think I might have stated otherwise :-D ::Bows to the cheers, "Hey, was that a boo I heard?!"::  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Over the river and through the woods, aw damn this song is getting old!" complained Chi Chi. "Hey Chi, we've only sung it like, 50 times! Over the river" said Goku before he was interrupted by a big bitch slap from Chi Chi.   
  
"STOPSINGINGTHATGODDAMNSONG!" roared Chi Chi all at once. "Do what now? Stopismoffin?" asked Goku. "Well, anyway, OVER THE RIVER AND THROUGH THE WOODS!" shouted Goku.   
  
He just loved how cute Chi Chi looked when she was mad. "GOKU! DON'T SING THAT ANYMORE! Please?" she said with that look she gives him so she can get whatever she wants.  
  
"Well Chi, how bout' this. Over the river and in your pants, I let myself go" said Goku slyly. "Goku, I don't know what has been getting into you, but I don't like it, you've been so horny lately. And number one..." said Chi Chi. "Number one?" asked Goku.   
  
"Number one, we aren't near woods or a river, and number two.." said Chi Chi. "Number two?" asked Goku. "Number two... err... I don't have a number two, yet," said Chi Chi, Goku just laughed.   
  
Bulma just walked beside them, in her own train of thought. "Well, I'M SO EXCITED!" said Bulma suddenly. "We know, we know. You have said that like, 50 times,"  
  
we know Vegeta is coming back in a few hours, and we are excited too, but just you don't have to say that anymore. We can summon Shenron when we find the Dragonball with 4 stars. "  
  
"And we may even get to bring him back in less than a few hours, maybe even one hour, but just calm down" said Chi Chi. "Well just spoil my fun" mumbled Bulma.   
  
Her heart was pounding, wanting to have her Veggie-chan with her, and she wanted to use her second wish to never let her and Vegeta be parted again.   
  
"Hey, Bulma, can I have the second wish?" asked Goku. "Why do you want it?" snapped Bulma. "Well, I think I should have it, and I am gonna get it!" pouted Goku.   
"Well, aight, but what chu gonna use it for?" asked Bulma. "Well, I, err, I um, well, err.." stuttered Goku. "Well, I guess I can trust you" stated Bulma. "But you had better not do anything tricky with your wish,"  
  
"Considering how horny you've been lately." told Chi Chi. "Well, I think that you two will know soon enough." laughed Goku.   
  
"Well, your not trying to, well, change us or anything, are you?" asked Bulma worriedly. "Hell no! Well, after the effects it might change you, for the better, but don't worry, the effects will be, how should I say this, amazing" answered Goku.   
  
"Well, you had better not be making our boobs bigger or some shit like that" said Chi Chi. "Hey, don't worry, this wish will be sorta, um, a saiyan thing, k?" Goku tried to point out, trying to get them to stop asking him questions.  
  
"Hey, the dragonball is only 2 more miles east!" shouted Bulma excitedly. "Hey, what the fuck was that?" shouted Goku over a loud noise overhead. ::Screech!:: came the sound again.  
  
A huge shadow took over the three of them. It was big. "Oh my god! Size really does matter!" shouted Bulma.   
  
Over their heads, was a large, red, Terydactle. (sorry, don't know how to spell it! Sorry!)  
Screech!   
  
Then it swooped down right above their heads, barely missing Bulma, but getting her bag with the Dragonballs in it.  
  
"My bag!" Bulma shouted. "HEY! YA BIG LOOSER! COME ON A PICK A FIGHT WITH ME, THAT IS IF YOUR NOT CHICKEN!" shouted Goku.   
  
The large dinosaur swooped down at him, but didn't get Goku. Instead, Goku grabbed the bag from dinosaur and shouted, "RUN!" So they ran, and they ran, for about a mile.   
  
The dinosaur followed the for about half the way, making random swoops, ripping Goku's shirt, and Goku giving him a black eye.   
  
Bulma turned on the dragon radar. "Well, it seems we only have 40 MORE FEET!" she shouted excitedly. "REALLY?" asked Chi Chi.  
  
They looked over in the direction the Bulma was pointing at and they saw a small orange glow. They immediately ran over too it. When they got there, they noticed that it was moving.   
  
Goku made a grab at it, and the dragonball ducked. Then the now completely familiar old lady jumped from out of the bushes. "Why hello there! It seems that you have reached the end of your quest. I grant you my deepest respect." said the old lady, in her old crackly voice.   
  
"I am getting old, but I am still able to control the animals at peace with nature. And I guess you have noticed all of the perils I have put in your way." she said, only stopping to take a breath.   
  
"And indeed you have earned this last dragonball." she said, bowing, and giving it to Goku. "Now, I have something else to give you" she said.   
  
She gave each of them a slip of paper. Each read the following:  
  
To my dearest accomplices,   
  
I am only giving this to you if you have earned my dearest respect. And obviously you have. I am too old to carry on, and I would like to give you everything I own. To Goku, I give you my house, to Chi Chi, I give you the land on the side that the house is on, and to Bulma, I give you the rest of the land, that includes my orchards. I thank you for giving me something to do till the end of my days.  
  
Sincerely,   
Marie Garprette  
  
PS Bulma, let Goku eat as many apples and oranges from the orchard as he wants.  
  
They all read this note at the same time, and Bulma finished first. She had looked up to thank the old lady, but she was gone.   
  
"Oh my god, that old la- I mean Marie is only the nicest, thank you Marie" said Goku, without even looking up. "She is gone" said Chi Chi.  
  
"Well, I guess we should summon the dragon" said Bulma.   
  
They walked into the middle of the pasture, arranged the dragonballs.   
  
"Shenron, I summon you!" shouted Bulma.   
  
Authors Note: Well guys, I decided to write this chapter and put it out on Christmas Eve as a little Christmas present. Well, Merry Christmas! And to all those who don't celebrate Christmas, this is just a present. Happy Holidays everyone! 


	11. Vegeta is back!

Authors Note: Hey, Happy New Year!! Well, many things have happened this year, many memorable things. Review   
  
The September 11th tragedy, the war in Afghanistan, Vegeta was killed, but that's another story, the fic you are reading right now. Hee hee heh. Well, this is being written on my review new computer! YAY!!!! Pentium 4, CD Burner, blahdy blah blah. Hee hee heh.   
  
Why do I always say that? review The world may never know.... Gosh I'm hyper today. @.@ SUGAR BUZZ!!!! Or it review could be the lack of oxygen to the brain. Oh, and did I remember to tell you guys to REVIEW?? I HOPE NOT!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ::catching breath::   
  
Well then, I suppose you want me to get on with the fic? DO YA FEEL LUCKY? PUNKS!!!! Gosh I'm to hyper today! Well, actually I want to write a kinda long chapter, OR DO I??  
  
On with the fic!  
  
  
"Shenron, I summon you!" shouted Bulma again. Nothing happened. "What the fuck!" she shouted.  
  
A voice inside her head, one of the many, said, "NO DAMNIT! You are supposed to say, Shenron, come forth to grant my wishes"  
  
She acknowledged her head-voice and shouted, "Shenron, come forth and grant my wishes!"  
  
And again nothing happened. "Damn it Shenron, come out you dumb ass dragon!" she shouted uncontrollably.   
  
Then the sky became dark, and lightning flashed from the clouds beginning to form over their heads.   
  
Then a flash of light emerged from the dragonballs and started to twist and turn and at the end of the light a dragon's head shape appeared.  
  
At the same time the rest of the light became solid, became the dragons body. "What's your problem bitch? I was just trying to get ready for my grand entrance!" shouted Shenron.   
  
The dragon cleared his throat. "Now, what are your wishes?" asked Shenron. "Well mister attitude, sorry" said Bulma.   
  
"Well, I wish that you bring Vegeta back!" she shouted. Goku and Chi Chi just stood there waiting anxiously.  
"Very well" said Shenron, and a red light appeared in his eyes and before him, there stood Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma!" he shouted and ran towards her and brought her into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
  
Authors note: Well, how'd you like it? I liked it, it was easy to write. Hey, don't worry, just kidding! This isn't the end! Hee hee heh. Well, on with the fic!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku stepped up to the dragon. "Shenron, can you read my wish in my head" asked Goku.   
  
"Yes, I can" replied Shenron. "Your wish is granted" he said. Suddenly, Vegeta and Goku both hit the ground at the same time, grabbing their rears in pain.  
  
The dragon turned into the light again, and disappeared into the dragonballs, which flew to 6 corners of the earth.   
  
The pain immediately stopped, and Goku and Vegeta simply put their new grown appendages away, hidden.   
  
Goku went to Chi Chi and whispered in her ear, "In a few more nights, we will be having some fun" And Chi Chi just smirked.  
  
Goku and Chi Chi looked over to Bulma and Vegeta and just saw them making out. "Well, does that give you any ideas babe?" asked Chi Chi.   
  
(Gosh guys, I'm suffering a HUGE writers block. ;_; Well, hmm, if I make this chapter short, I can put a lemon in the next chapter... hmmm ::grins evilly:: )  
  
"Oh yeah" said Goku, grabbing Chi Chi by the waist, and bringing her into a kiss, licking her lips with his tongue, begging to be let in, and then he was.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were rolling around in the leaves, not even thinking about letting each other go, ever again.   
  
"Vegeta" she said, breaking the kissing. "Yeah?" he said, moving back on her. "I love you, and I have missed you more than anything in the world" she cooed.   
  
"Well, I have missed you too" he said, kissing her again. "What was it like, where you were at?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well, we'll save that for later, talk later, kiss now" he said. As they kissed, it wasn't like all the other make out sessions Vegeta had had with all those other wenches.  
  
He felt love, not just his hormones getting a hold of him, he felt that he was in love with someone, and that that person was Bulma Briefs.   
  
He entered his tongue into her mouth, explored every bump, every ripple, every detail of her mouth.   
  
Back to Goku and Chi Chi.   
  
As they rolled around on the ground, Chi Chi felt something around Goku's waist. 'What the fuck is this? It's furry, hell, that can't be right, he can't have a tail, it was cut off, Vegeta's too.   
  
But then what the hell... no, that couldn't have been Goku's wish, to bring back his and Vegeta's tails, could it?'  
  
"Goku", she asked, breaking their kiss, "you didn't wish back you and Vegeta's tails did you?" "Well of course not, what would be the point of them?" he replied.   
  
He brought them back into another kiss, entwining their tongues.   
  
Bulma sat on her bed that night smiling. She was so happy that her Veggie-chan was back. She was so happy that she couldn't stand it.   
  
At Vegeta's home:  
  
Vegeta stood on his doorstep, and took a deep breath, and he rang the doorbell. He heard footsteps, and his mother opened the door. "Hi mom" he said.  
  
He mother stood there for a minute, and then fainted to the floor with a thud. His father came over to see what happened and looked at Vegeta in shock.   
  
"What have you done with our son!" he shouted. "Who are you?" he asked. "Dad, it's me, Vegeta, or as you call me, or used to call me, Vegetable Brains" said Vegeta amazingly calm.   
  
"Son, is that really you? But, but" he started stuttering, "that bastard morther fucker.." started Mr. Vegeta, "he shot you son, how did you come back? That Bulma girls crazy idea couldn't of worked. Did it?" Mr. Vegeta said.   
  
"Dad, it did work. And Bulma's not crazy, well, she crazy in a good way" replied Vegeta looking at his feet.   
  
"What? Oh, well, get in here now son!" said his father, crying from joy. Vegeta carried him mother onto a chair and woke her up.   
  
"Mom, it's me" he said, and told her the whole story. Then his mother just hugged him, for a very long time, (But not even half as long as Vegeta and Bulma making out.)  
  
Back at Bulma's house:  
  
Bulma decided to call Chi Chi. She picked up the phone and dialed her number. "Hello?" asked the voice of Chi Chi at the other end.  
  
"Hey, it's me" said Bulma. "So, what's up?" asked Chi Chi. "Nothin much" said Bulma, a tear starting to trickle down her cheek.  
  
Bulma sniffed. "Hey girl, what's wrong?" asked Chi Chi, worried about her friend. "Well, 'sniff' remember when I told you that Higo came to my house that night?" "Yeah, I remember"  
  
"And I didn't get a chance to tell you what happened?" cried Bulma.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Well, he had a gun, and, and" cried Bulma, but then crying uncontrollably.   
  
"He didn't hurt you, did he?" asked Chi Chi, getting very angry, thinking abour visiting Higo, and bringing her frying pan with her.   
  
"Yes, 'sniff' he did" said Bulma, remembering that awful thing.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT LITTLE BASTARD DO?" shouted Chi Chi with an uncontrollable rage.   
  
"He r-r-raped me!" cried Bulma.   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK! I'M GOING TO HIS HOUSE NOW TO KILL THAT LIL' SUN OF A BITCH!" screamed Chi Chi.   
  
"No Chi Chi!" cried Bulma, her hair all in her face now. "Don't get involved in this" she cried.  
  
"Why not?" asked Chi Chi.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt" said Bulma.   
  
  
Authors Note: Well guys, hope that it was long enough for ya! Happy New Years! I hope I can post it today, something is wrong with our phone line, and, if not I will just put it on a floppy and post it at my friends house. :) Well, cya!  
  
~Gohan  
  
Authors PS: YOU MUST REVIEW!!! I NEED 80 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!! I NEED THOSE REVIEWS!! PLEASE!! IF YOU WANNA READ MORE ALL SCREWED UP YOU HAVE TO REVIEW. I don't write for reviews, but ::sniff:: sometimes I fell my work goes unnoticed. Oh well, cya! 


	12. The Truth is Told

Author's Note: Hiya! Sorry it's been so long since I have updated. I hope I didn't loose any  
of my fans from the beginning, middle, or even my newest ones! All of you have been great to me! Wow, 80 reviews. I know that's not much, but they mean a lot to me. But I would like to apologize for the not-updating-in-so-long thing. Hee hee heh. Uh, were you surprised about the last ending? I hope so, cuz this chapter will hopefully be tricky, and hopefully keep you guessing till the end. Uh, I hope you liked the chapter!! Cuz here we go!! ^__^  
  
Peace Out,  
Gohan  
  
  
The Truth is Told – All Screwed Up  
  
"Omigosh! N-n-n-n-no! It can't be!!" said Chi Chi as she started to cry.  
  
" I don't remember most of it, it's all just mostly a blurr—"  
  
  
:: FLASHBACK::  
  
::Ding Dong::   
  
"Hmm, it must be Goku or Chi Chi, no one else would come here this late" said Bulma walking to the door.  
  
  
It was really to dark to see, it was a male figure, but it wasn't as built as Goku, and it was more small, like Chi Chi. 'Hmm, must be Goku.' thought Bulma.  
  
  
"Hi Goku, what are you doing here? Oh, lemme guess, you need me to help you with that math exam tomorrow." said Bulma happily.  
  
  
The figure pushed Bulma down and closed the door behind him.   
  
  
Bulma screamed as loud as she could, even though she knew no one would be able to hear her since her parents were gone.   
  
  
It was Higo.  
  
  
He pulled out a silver 20 Magnum gun and pointed it right at her head.  
  
  
" Hey Bulma, miss me?" said Higo, giving an evil laugh.  
  
  
"Wha-what do you wa-want with me you scum?" said Bulma with the coolest look she could muster.  
  
  
"Oh come now! I'm the one with the gun, and I'm a guest in your house! Now why would you treat a guest like that?" he said, moving closer to her.  
  
  
"Your right! I should treat a guest better. How rude of me, but, unless I'm mistaken, your anything but a guest, you are just a physco trying to make yourself feel better"  
  
  
"Oh, am I? Well, I am guessing you feel uncomfortable. Well, maybe this will put you at ease" he said, taking out a bottle of rohipnal (A/N it's a "date rape" drug) and taking out a pill.   
  
  
"And let's have some wine, shall we?" he said, forming a crazy grin on his face. He opened his jacket and pulled out a bottle of wine, and some of those plastic wine cups.   
  
  
He poured some wine in each one, but in one of them he took the pill, crushed it, and put it in the drink.   
  
  
He put the gun barrel right on her head and gave her the wine that had the rohipnal in it and said, "Drink, or you die"  
  
  
"Never" she said cooly, glaring at him.  
  
  
He took the barrel away from her head and smiled at her. "Well, if you want it that way" and he slammed the barrel on the side of her head.   
  
  
He gave her the wine and put the gun back to her head. "Now I said drink you filthy good for nothing bitch!"   
  
  
"Fine" she said, "but not for you, not to rise your self-esteem, but to get you off my goddamn property!"  
  
  
  
"Ohhh, watch the mouth, it might get you in trouble sometime" he said. "Now drink"  
  
  
Bulma looked at the drink, and just breathed deeply and took a sip, and then slowly drank the rest.   
  
  
The drug started working immediaetly. She started to sway back and forth on her knees, and she started to become dizzy.   
  
  
"Who are you?" said Bulma slowly, looking at Higo.  
  
  
"Good" he mumbled under his breath. "Just lay on your stomach, okay? You'll be fine"  
  
  
Then he pulled some ropes out of his pockets and tied her up. Then he taped her mouth shut and started to undress her.  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
"And that's all I remember" said Bulma, trying not to cry.   
  
  
"Bulma, how come you didn't tell us earlier? We would have helped you. But you have told Vegeta, right?" said Chi Chi.  
  
  
"N-no, I haven't. Because what I told you isn't the worst of it--"   
  
  
"Bulma! Get off the phone, I need to use it!" shouted Mrs. Breifs from the bottom of the stairs.   
  
  
"OK mom!" shouted Bulma back.  
  
  
"Chi, I gotta go, talk to ya tomorrow, later!" and Bulma hung up.  
  
  
"Bye" said Chi Chi to the phone, even though Bulma wasn't there. "But, it can't be" thought Chi Chi to herself, 'it just can't be'  
  
  
Bulma laid in bed that night, not able to fall asleep, only able to think about Vegeta, what his reaction would be, what he would do.  
  
  
She had nightmares all night when she did catch a few winks of sleep, but all about that   
one dreadful night.  
  
  
When she awoke in the morning, she was a complete mess. Usually her hair wasn't all that bad, but this morning it was tangled in every which away.   
  
  
She was disoriented, tired, and a wreck. 'Gosh, how coul all this happen in one night? Well, I think I might know what can help, a nice, long, warm, bath.'  
  
  
(A/N- If I have ' ' instead of " " they are thinking, not talking. And obviously if I am talking about Bluma, hopefully I won't need to say her name. ^__^)  
  
  
As she got in the bath, the warmness rushed over her all at once. She started to feel relaxed, and her tension started to fade.   
  
  
Then, and only when she was relaxed could she think about her day, what she was going to do that day, she planned it all in the tub.  
  
  
But, for some reason, today was different. She couldn't think straight, she was confused about everything.   
  
  
1 Hour Later:  
  
  
As she sat down at the breakfast table, she had most of it figured out, but all except for one part.  
  
(Here's a list)  
  
*Call up Juhachii Gou and tell her as much as she told Bulma  
  
*Call up Goku and ask for advice, but tell him even more  
  
*Remember to ask Juhachii to tell Krillin  
  
*Call up Vegeta, and to tell him everything  
  
  
15 Minutes Later  
  
  
(OK, I will basically do the phone calls pretty short, cuz I know you dun feel like reading the flashback again, k? ^__^)  
  
  
::Phone Call to Juhachii Guo::  
  
"Hello?" said 18 on the other end of the line.  
  
  
"Hey Juhachii!" said Bulma, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
  
"So, what's up?" asked 18.  
  
  
"Uh, I have something to tell you"   
  
  
"OK, but I can already tell by the tone of your voice that it must be serious"  
  
  
"OK 18," said Bulma, taking a deep breath, "I really don't know how to put this, but, I uh"  
  
  
"Go on B-chan, you can just say it flat out, take a deep breath and continue"  
  
  
"Your right, your one of my best friends--"  
  
  
'One of...' thought 18  
  
  
"and I, well, I'll just say it, Hi-Higo r-ra-raped m-me" said Bulma flat out, startig to tear up, as she always did just thinking about it.   
  
  
"Oh my god-" said 18 quietly, "I don't know what to say really, are you alright?"   
  
  
"Yes, well, no, well, Vegeta dosen't even know!" said Bulma, bursting out crying.  
  
  
"Bulma, it's okay, but it really isn't a good welcome home present to Vegeta, but, Bulma! Listen to me for a sec! Come on girl, you gotta think about this real hard, I mean, there's really not much you can do, I mean, it's done and over with, and you just can't do anthing, that's what you gotta understand, k girl? Now, I want you to tell me everything that happened....  
  
So Bulma told her the whole story, exactly what she told Chi Chi.  
  
  
'Well, atleast it's getting a little easier to tell the nightmare' Bulma thought while dialing Goku's number.  
  
  
"Hfwellmgo?" said a mouth full of food on the other line.  
  
  
"Hey Goku" said Bulma.  
  
  
"How'd ja know it was me?" said Goku after taking a big gulp.  
  
  
"Because your probably the only person that would answer the phone with a mouth full of food." replied Bulma.   
  
  
"Oh well, so, what's up?" asked Goku.  
  
  
"Goku, I need some advice. You and Vegeta are best friends, and I feel it best that I turn to you for this"   
  
  
"Well, ok! Whacha need? What's wrong?" asked Goku.  
  
  
  
"Well...." and there we go with the story again.  
  
  
"Bulma! Gosh, well, I know if you tell that to Vegeta he'll land himself in juvi. Are you OK?" said Goku kinda to fast to comprehend.  
  
  
"No, I'm not OK, but I will tell you this. Blue and Pink" said Bulma.  
  
  
"Bulma, you know I'm stupid, come on! Tell me what that is supposed to mean." pouted Goku.  
  
  
"Well, depending on what you tell me, well, just tell me what I should do Goku!" said Bulma.   
  
  
(A/N- Have you figured it out yet?)  
  
  
"Well, like I said, Vegeta should have his bags packed before you tell him anything. He is going to be so pissed off. You can plan on Higo being dead probably by tomarrow morning." said Goku.  
  
  
"Thanks Goku, I think I know what to do!" said Bulma happily.  
  
  
  
::Phone Call to Vegeta::  
  
"Hello?" asked Vegeta on the other line.  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! Oh yeah, I wanna know what you think about it! E-mail me at Joshman3456@aol.com. Well, I hope that was long enough! I hope to have 125 reviews before I post the next chapter!  
  
Rock On,  
Gohan 


	13. UPDATE! NOT A CHAPTER! BUT READ!

UPDATE!!!! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Ok, ok people, I'm actually asking you to throw various objects that inflict pain upon me. I haven't given up on ASU, but, I am degrading myself by admitting this, but I am having a serious case of writers block. OK, there, I said it. U__U() Whew. Well, yeah, like I said, the story will go on hopefully for quite a while longer, but please e-mail me yelling and everything! Sometimes I need a good push. ^_^ I hopefully might have it up in a few weeks, so..  
  
Happy Turkey Day!  
  
~Gohan  
  
Joshman3456@aol.com 


	14. Violent Emotions

All Screwed Up.  
  
Author's Note: Hiya! Now, as I avoid all the rotten tomatoes being thrown at me, I am going to explain the evil thoughts that have gone through my head. Well, never mind, no I'm not. Anywayz, I have no plan about what is gonna happen in this chapter, so I'm just gonna type until my finger tips are raw!  
  
Chapter 13- Violent Emotions  
  
"Hello?" answered Vegeta on the other line of the quivering phone in Bulma's hand.  
  
'Get a hold of yourself Bulma, he loves you, he'll understand'  
  
"Hey baby" replied Bulma, in a calm voice.  
  
"What do you want woman?" he said with a hint of taunt in his voice.  
  
"Look, this is serious, I have something really important to tell you, but I need you to stay calm" she said with a slightly quivering voice.  
  
"What's up?" said Vegeta, his voice tensing.  
  
"Look, just take a few deep breaths, because what I am about to tell you is- -," she paused for a moment, took a breath, and continued, "is gonna to freak you out, and your gonna go on a rampage. Vegeta, please calm down before anything starts, please do it for me, k?"  
  
"OK Bulma, this sounds serious, I need you to tell me, just say it flat out, I don't want the details, just tell me flat out" said Vegeta, starting to sound the most serious Bulma had ever heard him.  
  
'Hmm, he sure does sound cute when he talks like that!'  
  
Then she realized what she was about to tell him. and she ignored that thought.  
  
"Vegeta, I was r-raped b-by Hig- Higo" said Bulma, tears starting to show on her eyes.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Vegeta angrily at the phone. He wasn't angry at Bulma, but a little trigger went off in his head.  
  
"He- he came into my house, and raped me at gun point, I wa- was drugged" she said, trying to calm down, hoping for Vegeta to calm down as well.  
  
"DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE? I COULD HAVE KILLED HIM EARLIER! DAMN IT!" Vegeta shouted furiously.  
  
"Vegeta, please!' cried Bulma on the other end of the phone, "I don't want to loose you, I don't want you in jail for something crazy! You haven't even let me finish yet! Please Vegeta! Calm down! I need to finish!" pleaded Bulma, wishing that she had thought this out more, wishing that she had never met Higo. Then none o this would have ever happened.  
  
"Fine woman, but hurry up! I need to load my gun," said Vegeta coolly.  
  
"Vegeta! I'm telling you right now, we're over if you even try to kill him! I don't want you in jail, ok?! I need you to listen to me, straight. I am pregnant, and I think it was from Higo. Last week, I didn't have my period, so I had a pregnancy test. It proved positive. Look, you may think I'm calm right now, but I am nowhere near calm! I am being strong for you, Vegeta. So please be strong for me. I am going to go have a DNA test to see if the bastard was the one that made me pregnant." pleaded Bulma.  
  
"Woman! Bulma! What have you been doing while I was gone, sleeping around with every guy you came across!?" Vegeta said, temper flaring.  
  
"No! Look Vegeta, do what you want, just don't go killing anyone. I'm not going to say another word to you until the DNA test is over, then you will know." she replied, and then she hung up with a sigh.  
  
'Why me? Why the hell me?' she thought as she turned over on her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
At Vegeta's House (after Bulma Hung Up)  
  
'Oh my gosh, what kinda of boyfriend am I? I didn't ask her if she was alright or anything, should I call her up? I don't know, maybe Goku will know. I'll call him'  
  
Vegeta went over to his night stand and took the blue, cordless phone off of the receiver. He pushed the speed dial button on the phone labeled "Dumbass".  
  
He heard a muffled sound at the other end of the line.  
  
"Ewoh?" answered Goku, spitting all the food in his mouth all over the phone.  
  
"Goku? Did you answer the phone with food in you mouth again?" replied Vegeta coolly.  
  
"Hang on, lemme wipe all the chicken off the phone" Goku said, hastily looking for his napkin. There was a short pause, and then Vegeta decided to start talking.  
  
"Ugh, baka. Hey, I need to know how should I tell Bulma I'm sorry, you know I have pride issues" stated Vegeta, waiting anxiously for an answer from his best friend.  
  
"Hey, this phone chicken tastes pretty good after it's already been chewed up! Yum, chicken sauce!" said Goku.  
  
"You dumbass! Look, I need to know how to tell Bulma I'm sorry. You of all people should know I have pride issues." said Vegeta angrily.  
  
There was a long pause. Goku was actually thinking!  
  
"Hey, I know! Call her up and say, "Chi Chi, I'm so sorry for what ever I did". It always works for me!" said Goku happily.  
  
"Baka, I'll call you later. Bye" said Vegeta in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"K, bye Vegeta!" Goku said happily as they hung up in unison.  
  
Vegeta went to his king sized bed which laid side ways against his wall. He laid on the royal blue comforter and the pillows with the Carolina Hurricanes pillowcase. He looked up at is white ceiling with ripples.  
  
'Why the hell am I so cruel to everyone? I don't think I have ever really said anything nice to anyone. Ugh...'  
  
At Bulma's House  
  
"Bulma! Bulma, are you there?" cried the cheery voice from the outside of the door to Bulma's room.  
  
The bleary eyed Bulma lifted her head from the pink frilly pillows, turned towards the door and said in a low voice, "Mom, I'm sleeping, go away."  
  
"Well, alright, I'll just tell Chi Chi to come back by later, she's downstairs in the kitchen." said Mrs. Briefs in a disappointed tone.  
  
"Chi is here?" Bulma shouted, waking up almost immediately.  
  
"Yeah, she's downstairs waiting for you, I'll tell her to come on up" said Bulma's mother with a sigh.  
  
"Ok, thanks mom!" she said, rushing to the bathroom to get her hair fixed.  
  
When she was done fixing her hair, she just remembered the conversation that she had with Vegeta, and again, her eyes started to water.  
  
She went back into her room and saw Chi Chi sitting on her bed reading one of the "Seventeen" magazines off of the nightstand.  
  
Chi was wearing a normal summertime outfit (for her), a spaghetti strap top, and some army pants.  
  
As Bulma walked further into the room, Chi Chi noticed her and turned her head up from her magazine.  
  
"Hey B-chan, we need to talk, I'm dead serious" said Chi Chi in a dead serious tone.  
  
"I know, I know!" Bulma replied frantically as she fell face first on her bed, "he didn't even ask if I was alright!"  
  
Chi Chi put her hand on her depressed friends' back and said in a soft voice, "Hey B, I'm sure he is just as scared as you are."  
  
Bulma lifted her head up and faced Chi Chi with red puffy eyes, "I know, but still! I- I don't know what to do Chi!"  
  
Chi Chi heard the panic in her best friends voice. She herself, Bulma's best friend, had no idea how to comfort her. "Bulma, I wish I knew what to say-" but stopped herself by tears coming from her own eyes.  
  
The two best friends laid there together on that bed crying for over an hour until Bulma heard her phone start to ring. She got up careful as she could, for Chi Chi had fallen asleep, and answered.  
  
"Hello?" she answered in as soft of a tone as she could, glancing at her sleeping.  
  
"Hey, B. I talked to Krillin and he told me what happened this morning. You all right?" replied the familiar voice of her blonde haired friend Juhachii- gou.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm getting better-," Bulma said as she headed to her bathroom, "I just need to get some of my priorities straight until I go too extreme. I have a doctor's appointment set up for on Wednesday, so I'll have my DNA test results by Friday. Obviously Vegeta has blood samples on file from all the trouble he's gotten into in the past, and so does Higo from the shooting. So-" she sighed, "we'll all know by then.  
  
"A week? Doesn't your dad have anything that can make this all go any quicker?" said 18 exasperatedly. 'What the hell, her dad is a fucking genius!' she thought warily.  
  
"Do you seriously think I am going to just go up to him, "Hey dad, I got raped my some jackass that killed my boyfriend before we all magically wished him back with the dragonballs?" 18, I thought you knew my parents better than that, but thanks for your concern anyways" laughed Bulma.  
  
Just then Bulma heard Chi Chi calling her name. She walked back out of her room and saw her friend reading the Seventeen magazine again.  
  
"Hey Chi, I'm just on the phone with Juhachii" said Bulma, as Chi Chi turned back to the magazine, giving her a simple nod.  
  
"Yeah, hey," said 18, pausing for a moment, "should I come over?"  
  
"Nope I think I'll be alright" replied Bulma, thankful that she had so many friends that cared about her.  
  
"Ok, well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call, you know that. Cya B" said 18, finishing off her call to Bulma.  
  
"Yeah, I will. Thanks, 18, bye" Bulma thankfully replied.  
  
"Yeah, no problem" answered 18, hanging up her phone.  
  
Bulma turned to her friend, whom had her hair all over the place, making it look like she just came out of a tornado.  
  
"Bulma, you wanna go to the movies? We could all meet up there, lets just all chill, school starts tomorrow, finally the last week. So-" said Chi Chi, trying to urge Bulma to get out of the house for once.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea, call everyone up, would you? And ask 18 to come over here, I need you two's help getting ready, I wanna look good for Vegeta, because I need to err- convince him about something" replied Bulma with a sigh.  
  
So, as you might guess, Chi Chi called everyone. I don't really think it's necessary to give you all of the phone conversations except this. Yamcha and Angela already had plans, everyone is going, Veggie-head wanted to talk to Bulma, and 18 is coming to Bulma's house. But, now I think it's time to do a little update on Yamcha and Angela.  
  
At Applebees  
  
'Ugh, Angela, where the hell are ya babe?' was Yamcha's exact thoughts as he waited outside by the red trashcan in front of Applebees. The sky was gray, the wind was blowing, and it was raining. Yamcha's oranges windbreaker was whipping in the wind, considering the fact that he didn't have it zipped up. He had on blue jeans and a white tee shirt under his windbreaker. After waiting a few more minutes, hit lit a cigarette to let off some stress.  
  
Just then a Blue Chevy Suburban (hey sorry, first car that popped into my head) pulled in beside him and he immediately threw the cigarette on the ground hoping his girlfriend didn't see it. The dark tinted window rolled down and Yamcha could see the beautiful face of his American girlfriend.  
  
She had her hair back in a thick wavy style, not so curly, but almost so. She was wearing a pale green dress and had a nice tan all around. He lipstick was just barely on. She looked absolutely gorgeous compared to Yamcha, you barely dressed up and didn't even bother to comb his hair. (Although I don't guess that he would really need to, considering the fact that it is basically spiky all the time ^_^)  
  
"Yamcha, I thought you promised me to you grave that you wouldn't ever light another one of those cancer sticks" said Angela, turning towards the ground and narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I- I'm sorry babe, I really didn't mean to" he replied back to her, looking at the ground and poking the side walk with his foot.  
  
"Well, just don't do it again. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to hurry up and eat here, and instead of going back to your place, we could go hang out at the movies with Chi Chi, Goku, Krillin, and pretty much everybody. I know we haven't hung out with them in a while, so I thought it would be nice to do so" said Angela, starting to be relieved that he was finally throwing away a pack of cigarettes in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool" Yamcha said as he got his posture back.  
  
"Well, go park your car so we can go inside and eat" Yamcha said, turning away from the moving vehicle.  
  
So, as they ate dinner, nothing unusual happened. Angela had a Sample Platter, and Yamcha had a Trash Can lid serving of Nachos. They ate unusually quietly, which was odd, since Angela was usually very talkative. After Yamcha paid the bill, he turned from the waitress and look at Angela.  
  
"So, you wanna take your truck to the movies? Oh yeah, before I forget, what movie are we seeing?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Well, first, yeah, lets take my truck, and I'm not sure what we're seeing, I think it's Drumline" Angela replied uncertainly.  
  
"OK, that's cool" Yamcha said as he opened the door for Angela.  
  
At the Movies  
  
18, Krillin, Goku, and Vegeta all leaned against the wall waiting for Bulma, Chi Chi, Angela, and Yamcha to show up. Juhachii had all 8 tickets in her hand, since Angela had called Chi Chi and told her they were coming after all, and Chi Chi called her.  
  
"Ugh, hurry up!" 18 said in frustration as she saw Bulma and Chi Chi getting out of the red convertible that Bulma owned.  
  
"Now were just waiting on Yamcha and Angela." said Chi Chi, making an observation of who all was already there.  
  
About 5 minutes later Angela and Yamcha pulled up and ran to the 6 seniors leaning against the wall.  
  
"Ok, sorry we're late" panted Yamcha, leaning with his hands on his knees.  
  
(A/N: OK, I'm going to speed up a little to about halfway through the movie)  
  
As the other couples were busy making out to the noise of snare drums, Vegeta and Bulma just sat together quietly.  
  
Vegeta looked over at Bulma and said, "Look, Bulma, I didn't mean what I said, look I won't kill Higo- yet. But hey, u wanna take a hint from say, Goku and Chi Chi over there?  
  
"Ugh! Vegeta! How could you just all of a sudden now? My gosh!" shouted Bulma.. Quietly.  
  
Vegeta thought: 'Why am I so cruel? Maybe everyone would just be better off without me again.'  
  
A/N: Well, how'd you like it? Was it long enough? I hope so,, but anywho, please be courteous and Review! I'll probably R&R one of your stories to! But anyway, please leave feed back by reviewing, and if you want, leave feedback at Joshman3456@aol.com. Well, later!  
  
~Gohan 


	15. It's Comming Soon

Hey! Well, I re-read my fic, and my kami! It's pretty bad grammar, format, etc. So, new readers, please bare with it, and, if any of my old readers are still around, I'll be updating soon!


End file.
